Link VS Shovel Knight
Link VS Shovel Knight is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features the return of Link from The Legend of Zelda and Shovel Knight from the indie video game of the same name. Link vs. Shovel Knight|Ganime Link VS Shovel Knight.png|DanganPersona Description The Legend of Zelda VS Shovel Knight! These two adventurous heroes hold vast arsenals and are not afraid to use them! Will this clashing of blades result in victory for the hero of Hyrule? Or will he fall to the ways of shovelry? Interlude (cue Invader) Wiz: Many adventure heroes are known for their bravery, courage, and ingenuity, among other things that make them the heroes they are. Boomstick: Like their deep, deep pockets! Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Wiz: And Shovel Knight, wielder of the Shovel Blade. Since both combatants have diverse player-customizable arsenals, it feels necessary to limit them to either what is comfortable to them or simply the bare essentials. Boomstick: Meaning that Link's weapons will only be those he brings to Smash, and ol' Shovy's not getting any armor upgrades. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Link Wiz: Across the timeline of Hyrule, one hero has appeared across over ten generations to battle the forces of evil. That hero is the green-clad Hylian known as Link. Boomstick: Call him a "Hylian" all you want, all you want, Wiz. I'm still convinced he's a fairy. Wiz: He's not a fairy, Boomstick! How many times do we have to go over this? *sigh* Well, regardless of what he is or isn't, every one of Link's incarnations has something in common: bearing the Spirit of the Hero, as well as being the wielder of the fabled Master Sword. Boomstick: Also known as the Goddess Sword, the Master Sword is a double-edged blade custom-made by Hylia herself in order to slay demons, not to mention that it can repel evil and deflect light. Did I mention that it's completely indestructable? Wiz: Link is also capable of shooting beams from the sword when in peak condition, though this effect disappears upon taking damage. Even then, the Master Sword is still capable of utilizing the Skyward Strike by calling upon power from above, as well as using three magical medallions. Boomstick: Bombos grants the ability to shoot fire, Ether freezes enemies, and Quake does what it says on the tin. But, all of this isn't to say that all Link has is the Master Sword. Far from it! Wiz: Link carries a boomerang that attacks up to 5 targets at once and is guaranteed to return to Link. He also carries multiple bombs with 5-second fuses, as well as a Hookshot for rapid travel and retrieving distant items. Boomstick: Not to mention that Link is a really good archer. He uses the Hero's Bow along with various kinds of arrows like fire, ice, and light. Wiz: However, Link utilizes his items less for combat and more for exploration, not to say that he's helpless, as he has multiple kinds of armor at his disposal. Boomstick: The Red Ring increases Link's overall defense by a whopping 75%, and the Golden Gauntlets help him withstand half a ton of pressure, but he doesn't get any additional attack boosts from them. Wiz: Link also has three different pairs of boots that he wears. The Iron Boots weigh in at 130 pounds, the Hover Boots are capable of floating in midair, and the Pegasus Boots, coupled with the Roc's Feather cause Link's speed and agility to skyrocket. Boomstick: But, like the Master Sword, Link probably wouldn't be Link without the one and only Hylian Shield: Link's primary form of defense. Wiz: Also like the Master Sword, the Hylian Shield is completely indestructable, but was crafted by the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, rather than Hylia. Boomstick: Still doesn't change a thing! Wiz: And it's the Goddesses that gave him more power, thanks to the Triforce of Courage, which helps him overcome the most perilous odds. Boomstick: Link analyzes his enemies weaknesses and is equally skilled at exploiting them! Not only that, but he's taken down entire armies single-handedly, thrown armored Gorons, and has faster reaction time thanks to a skill called "Z-Targeting"! Wiz: However, Link isn't invincible. In fact, he relies more on his inventory than on skill, leaving him more vulnerable than one would expect. Boomstick: Still, his strengths definitely outweigh his weaknesses. There's a reason Fairy Boy here is called the Hero of Hyrule! Wiz: FOR THE LAST TIME, HE'S NOT A FAIRY! A clip from Hyrule Warriors plays of Link opening a chest. Shovel Knight (cue One Fateful Knight) Wiz: Long ago, in an unnamed land, legendary adventurers were many, but of these, the two greatest were Shovel Knight and Shield Knight. However, that all changed the day that the two journeyed to the Tower of Fate. Boomstick: Why, you may ask? Because there was an amulet that had supposedly cast a dark magic that possessed Shield Knight and knocked Shovel Knight out cold. When he woke up, the tower was sealed, Shield Knight was gone, and Shovel Knight went into farming. Worst. Wake-up call. Ever. Wiz: But, with the land lacking champions to defend it, it was seized by the vile Enchantress and the Order of No Quarter. With the tower unsealed once more, Shovel Knight left his life of solitude to combat the forces of evil once again. The scene opens up to the Plains of Passage, as Shovel Knight enters the stage. (cue Strike the Earth! Plains of Passage) Boomstick: Shovel Knight's main weapon is his trusty Shovel Blade, as his name entails! Wiz: Forged by an unknown blacksmith, the Shovel Blade is a questionable, yet strangely efficient weapon. It can dig up piles of rubble with one swing, destroy blocks in a couple of strikes, and shoot electric sparks across the ground when he's at full health. Boomstick: It's also able to deflect both physical and magical projectiles and can be charged up for a swing that does double its normal damage output. But, most famously, the Shovel Blade is known for its down-stab technique. Wiz: This technique allows Shovel Knight to bounce off of foes like a pogo stick as well as being helpful in crossing larger chasms by stabbing enemies or patches of dirt below. Boomstick: But, good ol' Shovel Knight has some other tricks up his sleeves. Specifically, the various weapons known as "relics". (cue Of Devious Machinations) Wiz: Shovel Knight has many relics for him to use. The Flare Wand shoots a fireball, the Chaos Sphere can bounce off of surfaces in order to strike multiple times... Boomstick: The Phase Locket makes him temporarily intangible, the Alchemy Coin can make enemies drop jewels when they die, the Throwing Anchor can sometimes hit twice from knockback and somehow pass through walls... If I've learned anything from Blazblue, it's "don't think, just accept". Wiz: The Dust Knuckles can easily punch through dirt, stone, snow, and volcanic rock, the Mobile Gear allows for brisk transportation and can adapt to obstacles, the Propeller Dagger grants horizontal flight and can be used in succession... Boomstick: And then, there's the almighty War Horn, which releases a massive shockwave and can do some pretty large amounts of knockback at close range! Wiz: If your ears don't blow up first... Shovel Knight also has a fishing rod, which, strangely enough, does massive amounts of damage to anything below it. Boomstick: Seriously!? Wiz, remind me to take up fishing! Wiz: Not with that mentality. Also in Shovel Knight's arsenal are two Troupple Chalices, granted to him by the Troupple King. Boomstick: Troupple? What in the world does that me-''' The Troupple King shows itself before Shovel Knight. '''Boomstick: WOAH! Forget I asked! Wiz: Shovel Knight has three available types ichor, though since he has only two chalices, we'll be giving him the two most useful to him in ths scenario. Boomstick: The Ichor of Renewal fully heals him and restores his mana, while the Ichor of Boldness grants him a 10-second invincibility session. (cue The Fateful Return) Wiz: There's still one more important piece to Shovel Knight's arsenal; his armor, the Stalwart Plate. Boomstick: Now, this is some armor! This fine piece of work is built from the same material as the Shovel Blade, and it's gotta be pretty darn durable, as Shovel Knight can tank a bomb the size of his helmet while he's wearing it! Wiz: Not just that, but such a bomb only takes off one tenth of his total health and only sends him back a few feet. Boomstick: All with awesome viking horns! Wiz: Shovel Knight has defeated both the Enchantress and the Order of No Quarter twice, can jump multiple feet in the air with armor on, and has been catapulted across half the length of his homeland, landed on his back, and didn't receive a scratch. Boomstick: Not to mention he's gone toe-to-toe with Kratos and battled all of the Battletoads at once. Wiz: However, none of this means Shovel Knight is perfect. His relics can be situational and use up mana, which Shovel Knight only has 100 points of, his suit conducts electricity, and despite having the durability of a tank, he has almost the speed of one, too. Boomstick: Also, while those horns are undeniably awesome, they're really impractical. But even then, SK's dealt with some of the most powerful baddies in the land and won. All to save Shield Knight! Wiz: Which he actually managed to do. Boomstick: Worth it! Shovel Knight lands a finishing blow on King Knight and lands on the ground. A fanfare plays as Shovel Knight enters his victory pose. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DanganPersona Within a chamber of a temple is a lone treasure chest. A figure entered from one end of the room; none other than Link, the Champion of Hyrule. As he walked up to the chest, however, another figure entered from the other end of the room. It was the cerulean-clad Shovel Knight. As the two noticed each other, they could tell that both of them wanted the treasure. Shovel Knight: Well met, traveller. I see we both have accomplished the same goal. Shall we split the wealth, then? Normally, Link would be willing to split the riches, if what was inside wasn't... special. Instead, Link drew his sword, ready to combat the knight before him for the prize. Shovel Knight took a step back. Shovel Knight: Come now, there is no need for violence. Surely, a fortune like this can be divided amongst us. Not this fortune. Link used the Bombos medallion to shoot a fireball from the Master Sword at Shovel Knight, who countered by deflecting it with his Shovel Blade. With the flames headed back towards Link, he blocked them with the Hylian Shield. Shovel Knight: Very well. I wished not for things to come to this, but you have forced my hand, good sir! For shovelry! (cue Fighting With All of Our Might) FIGHT! Shovel Knight jumped into the air, pointing his Shovel Blade down at Link, who tried blocking it with his shield. Shovel Knight simply ended up bouncing on the shield like a pogo stick, with electric sparks travelling across the shield's surface with every landing. After 3 or 4 times of this, Link threw off his opponent, who then fired a couple of fireballs from the Flare Wand. Link readied the Pegasus Boots, dodged the attack, and threw a bomb at Shovel Knight. Contrary to the expectation, it almost looked like it didn't faze the azure knight at all. Surprised, Link began readying a Skyward Strike. Shovel Knight: You've left yourself open! Shovel Knight then used the Propeller Dagger to get in close, but was hit by Link's attack. Link continued by using the properties of the Quake Medallion via sheathing his blade into the ground as the chamber around them began to crumble. (cue Boss Battle (Hyrule)) The floor opened up and Link, Shovel Knight, and the treasure chest began falling. Link steadied himself on a piece of rubble, a lot of which was keeping the two heroes apart. But, it wasn't long before the Hylian began to hear it... being broken. Suddenly, Shovel Knight broke through with his Dust Knuckles before switching back to the Shovel Blade. The two began clashing, with Link having the upper hand through Z-Targeting. Link then sent Shovel Knight falling to the ground below, with himself and the chest landing not too far after. Shovel Knight steadied himself, not just from the damage, but also that a pool of lava surrounded the two of them. He then used his Ichor of Renewal to revitalize himself. Shovel Knight: You fight well, sir, but I've had just enough. Prepare to face justice! Shovel justice! (cue The Decadent Dandy) Link had laso had enough. He shot a few arrows at Shovel Knight, who countered with the Phase Locket. Shovel Knight made his move towards Link, charged up his Shovel Blade, and actually struck him once the effects of the Phase Locket wore off, catching Link by surprise. Link spotted a wall that he might be able to reach with his Hookshot, and managed to do, evading the shovel-wielder. Shovel Knight: Oh no, you don't! Shovel Knight got out his Mobile Gear and used it to cross the field of lava and volcanic rock, as it jumped over the gaps in the platforms. As Link made it to the ground again, however, Shovel Knight unequipped the Mobile Gear and punched Link in the back with the Dust Knuckles, sending him through the wall. Link was quite lucky. If it weren't for the Red Ring, his spine would have taken much more damage. He threw his boomerang at Shovel Knight, who was pushed back a little. He retaliated by throwing his Throwing Anchor. Confused by the way it was thrown, Link didn't know what his foe was planning. That is, until he saw it pass through the wall. He blocked the anchor with his shield as it rebounded into lava. It was at that moment that Link was ready to end it, as was Shovel Knight. The former began lobbing a barrage of bombs, leaving a massive explosion and lots of smoke. (cue A Return of Order) The smoke clears, however, as Shovel Knight is shown to be unharmed, now surrounded by a flashing blue aura. Link was taken aback by this. Shovel Knight: I'm losing time! Link then began rushing towards Shovel Knight, as the latter got out what is arguably the most dangerous weapon in his arsenal: the War Horn. Before he could use it, however, Link got a hold of those horns on his helmet and threw him on a different platform. He then ran over to try to finish it, but before landing a hit, Shovel Knight sounded the horn. The sound was enough to make Link cover his ears, though it left him open. Shovel Knight: Time to end this! Shovel Knight ran up to Link and struck at him with his blade. Link's expression became wide-eyed as he fell to his knees, then completely falling on his front. Shovel Knight: My apologies, Hero of Hyrule. You fought bravely, and better than any warrior I have met. Shovel Knight then closed the now-dead Link's eyes. Shovel Knight: May you rest well. KO! The stone below Link begins breaking, as his corpse falls into the depths below. Meanwhile, Shovel Knight rests by the fire with his new treasure: a piece of the Triforce. Results (cue Reprise) Boomstick: *clapping* Wiz: What are you doing, Boomstick? Boomstick: Clapping to bring Link back to life. Wiz: I'm not even going to say it this time. Anyway, this was a surprisingly close match. Both Link and Shovel Knight's arsenals had many similarities, though there were plenty of ways the two countered each other. Boomstick: The Shovel Blade's sparks can pass through any material, regardless of what it is, so the Hylian Shield, though indestructible, is no different. Wiz: Also, keep in mind Shovel Knight's bomb feat. While the one bomb was something Shovel Knight could withstand, a barrage of them might have been a different story, forcing him to rely on the Ichor of Boldness. Boomstick: Speaking of Shovel Knight's ichor, Link doesn't have anything like it, so he couldn't heal himself in a way to compare to the Ichor of Renewal. Wiz: Not to mention that, despite the Red Ring minimizing damage, Link still would take quite a bit of damage from a direct hit by the Dust Knuckles, which are capable of destroying volcanic rock. Had it not been for the ring, the force probably would have broken Link's spine, if it hadn't flat-out killed him then and there. Boomstick: And the War Horn didn't exactly make anything easier for the fairy boy. That kind of sound would decimate just about anyone's eardrums, espeically since it's capable of making common enemies EXPLODE! Wiz: Overall, both fighters are seasoned heroes, but it was Shovel Knight's variety and counters within his arsenal that gave him the upper hand. Boomstick: Looks like it's knight's out for Link. Wiz: The winner is Shovel Knight. Who are you rooting for? Link Shovel Knight Who do you think will win? Link Shovel Knight Do you agree with the result for Link VS Shovel Knight? Yes No Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! A figure in red is shown to enter a forest full of wolf-like creatures, followed by clips of that same figure killing multitudes of them before posing in front of the moon. Next time: Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DanganPersona Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Yacht Club Games themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Magic Duel Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music